Last Train Home
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: What if Bellatrix was a spy? Bellatrix and Sirius raise Allison Marie Potter the girl who lived together, then when she is 17 they return to the magical world for her to gain her magical inheritance FemHP/OC/HG dumbledore and weasley bashing
1. Chapter 1

"There is a spy Lily," Bella said talking to her childhood friend Lily Potter "one of the death eaters knows where you and James are with baby Ally, there is no way that you can be safe at Godric's hollow, I know I recognise the guy's build but I don't know who it is I am being kept out of the meetings because of my husband."

Bellatrix had been the year below Lily Evans Potter and the marauders, hell the young Ravenclaw had often gone to Lily for help with homework and advice on boys, that had slightly changed when Lily left Hogwarts Bella had been paired to be married with Rudi Lestrange a man that she hated and her cousin Sirius had tried everything that he could so that he could save her from the loveless marriage but her own parents had locked her into the contract and the only way to save her would be if Lestrange died. However she kept her close bond with Sirius and the Potters only Lily, James and Sirius knew that she wasn't truly a death eater, she was their spy and they had found a potion that would remove the dark mark from her arm when she was ready to go into hiding with them. In a stroke of luck Lestrange had been killed a week earlier in a fire fight by James Potter which Bella was eternally grateful to her friend's husband for and they had secretly celebrated his death at the Potter home that night, however Bella had decided to continue the charade that she was a death eater so that she would still be able to spy on Voldemort for the Potters and Sirius.

There had been a prophecy made that said Allison or Alice and Frank Longbottom's boy Neville would be able to defeat Voldemort not long after she had been born but Dumbledore claimed it would be Neville because he was a boy and therefore Voldemort's equal. Bella had warned the Potter's otherwise however as like baby Ally Voldemort was a half blood called Tom Riddle who had taken the moniker Voldemort to be able to take an alter ego to be able to scare people with the persona of Voldemort.

"Then I want you to promise me something Bella," Lily said to her best friend "if anything happens to me and James and Ally survives you take her and you raise her with Sirius so that I know she was safe, don't give her to Dumbledore I don't trust him I get the feeling he would want her to go to Petunia."

Bella nodded vigorously at this as she knew how much Lily and her sister didn't get on, Bella, Remus and Sirius had been named as godparents to baby Ally in case something had happened to Lily and James because of this Peter had been named as secret keeper as he wasn't godfather to baby Ally and was therefore less likely to be given the secret.

"So Sirius was telling me Ally is showing signs of having her mother's magical inheritance," Bella teased her best friend. When a witch or wizard reaches their 17th birthday they undergo their magical inheritance which can be a number of things such a power boost or they become part magical creature. Lily had became part light phoenix as she had gained the ability to grow pure white wings out of her back, was able to fire pure white fire out of her hands and had a phoenix's ability to flash herself to any location that she wanted to go so long as she had been there before, however as she wasn't full phoenix or had the full form as an animagus she wasn't immortal like many people had believed when she had inherited the power.

"Yeah she sneezed and little wings popped out," Lily said a grin pulling at her features "it was amazing I haven't seen anything like it,"

"Yeah well you didn't see how much you freaked out the first time you did it," Bella teased her friend "I better go the dark wanker will probably call me soon now that old Rudi is dead he thinks I want to kill you and James for it so he is letting me into more meetings now."

Lily nodded and Bella turned and left through the fireplace.

**October 31****st**** 1981**

"Sirius," Bella said running into her cousins flat "Voldemort just left to go after baby Ally, we have to get there,"

Her cousin tore out of his kitchen and the pair apparated to the Potter home to see the front door completely gone and ran in inside to find James dead at the foot of the stairs.

"Prongs," Sirius said softly as Bella pushed past her cousin and ran upstairs to see Ally and Lily to make sure that she was ok.

When she entered the room she could see baby Ally lying in her crib crying and Lily on the floor her arms spread wide like she had been trying to save her daughter, Bella crossed the room and picked her crying goddaughter up. When Ally was in her arms she stopped crying instantly which was something that didn't surprise Bella the young witch had always been close to Bella and often would reach out for Bella when she was sad as she had been trying to walk over the past few weeks.

Bella turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Sirius standing in the doorway.

"Is Lily dead as well?" Sirius asked his cousin with a look of loss on his face.

"Yeah," Bella said "we were too late Sirius,"

Sirius crossed the room and pulled his younger cousin into a hug, he knew that Lily and Bella where close friends almost closer than James and himself and he knew that his cousin would be lost without Lily and that he would have to keep an eye on his cousin especially if they were looking after baby Ally together.

"We have to get out of here before Albus turns up," Sirius said and Bella nodded, then Sirius took hold of his cousin whilst slinging the baby bag that Lily had prepared months ago over his left shoulder and apparated himself, Bella and Ally away.

A/N:

Ok so this a new concept for me having a female creature Harry so it may take longer to upload.


	2. Chapter 2

**16 years later**

"Ally," Sirius said shaking his goddaughter "Ally wake up, it's your birthday,"

Ally groaned and rolled over, the young redhead didn't react well to waking early in the morning especially since her training had finished as there was not as many reasons for her to have to get up now a days.

Yes today Allison Marie Potter turned 17 years old, Ally had spent the last 16 years in hiding with Sirius and Bella, to be honest she couldn't have been safer and she knew that, her godparents cared for her immensely and would not let any harm at all befall her whilst she was in their care. The three of them where currently living in a Black property in Paris, Ally loved the city and had often gone out with Bella into the city. Something else she also loved was the cute boys, however having Sirius and Bella living with her meant that she pretty much had no boy fun at all.

Ally was around 5'7 had dark red hair and green eyes, she had a thin but developed figure through the training that she had done with Bella and Sirius but she was adamant that she didn't want to end up looking like a body builder.

Sirius had helped his goddaughter in becoming an animagus surprisingly she hadn't become a phoenix like he and Bella had expected instead she had became a Norwegian ridgeback dragon which amazed Sirius as he didn't know of anyone that had a dragon animagus ever. Bella had presumed that it was something to do with Ally's mate that she had a dragon animagus form but she couldn't be completely sure.

Bella and Sirius had made sure that their goddaughter was able to duel but surprisingly she surpassed the pair of them before her 15th birthday with the fact that Sirius had both James' cloak and the marauders maps since James' death, he had gladly handed over the cloak to his goddaughter but he said that he wouldn't give her the map until her 7th year as they had agreed one year at Hogwarts with Dumbledore. There where conditions to Ally going though, she got her own room, also she got to choose her own lessons as she had already taken her owls and the French equivalent of NEWTS.

"So what are we doing today?" Ally asked her godfather.

"Well we have go to Gringotts in England," Sirius said "they have your parents will and you have to be on British soil to begin your magical inheritance."

Ally rolled her eyes at this, she didn't want to go to England, hell she didn't want to go to Hogwarts but she knew that there was no arguing with Sirius and Bella so she would do as she was told so that it didn't cause problems between them. However she knew that Sirius and Bella weren't happy about her going to Hogwarts, after all Hogwarts and magical Britain was very prejudiced against magical creatures and since they didn't know what Ally would gain from the Potter side of the family they had the right to be worried for the young girl.

"Ok," Ally said "just let me get dressed then Sirius," then her godfather nodded and left her room. Ally turned and summoned her black jeans and white Aerosmith t shirt wandlessly, even though she could act very girly at times she was a rock chick and liked sports unlike other girls she had met, not that she had a problem with those type of girls just she herself wasn't a girly girl.

Ally was curious about her mate as she dressed as she had openly been bisexual since she was 13 as she had gone under the allure of a veela at the quidditch world cup which Bella found hilarious as the young witch had brushed the fact off but she had been pleasantly surprised that Bella and Sirius hadn't been bothered that she was a bisexual even though their family had been blood purists and let her in on the secret that Sirius' brother Regelus had been gay which not many people knew as he only told Sirius and Bella in the family.

Ally wasn't bothered if her mate was male or female but she knew that there was a chance that her mate would be someone that she didn't want them to be like the child of a death eater. However Sirius had told her there was the opportunity for her to be able to reject the mate because she was the magical creature however if it was the other way around she wouldn't have a choice in the matter because she wasn't a magical creature she was just human.

She walked downstairs to find Sirius and Bella waiting on her.

"Hey birthday girl," Bella said hugging her goddaughter tightly "do you want anything to eat?"

"No let's get this over with," Ally said, the truth was that she doubted she would be able to eat anything right now as she was nervous over who her bond mate could potentially be and the fact that there could be more than one.

Bella nodded and picked up a piece of paper and waved her hand over it

"Portkey," she said simply "grab hold."

Ally did as she was told and she disappeared with a tug at her naval with Bella.

They appeared at the front of Gringotts and quickly walked inside and Bella directed her goddaughter to the nearest goblin.

"Hello," Bella said neutrally "my goddaughter has come to claim her magical inheritance."

"Name?" the goblin said

"Lady Allison Marie Potter," Ally said

"Follow me young lady," the goblin said and Ally did as she was told.

When she walked into a room in the back, a goblin handed her a small knife and a bowl.

"We need you to make a small cut in your skin," the goblin said "for us to prove that you are who you are but it will also tell us your magical inheritance."

Ally nodded and cut her middle finger slightly and her blood dripped into the bowl. A couple of seconds later there was a flash and a piece of paper appeared in the goblin's hand.

Name: Allison Marie Potter

Age: 17

Mother: Lily Rose Evans Potter (part phoenix)

Father: James Harold Potter (part vampire)

Animagus form: Norwegian ridgeback

Magical inheritance: part phoenix, part vampire


	3. Chapter 3

"Part vampire," Ally repeated reading over the piece of paper again "I didn't know that my dad was a vampire,"

"Neither did I," Bella said "he must have only been part vampire and only had a few of the vampiric traits but I didn't see him drinking blood out of people or drinking blood either."

"So what traits do I get from both then?" Ally asked

"From the vampire you don't need to drink blood," the goblin said "you get enhanced senses, super speed and super strength from the vampire inheritance, from the phoenix you get the ability to grow pure white wings out of your back and also you are able to create fire in your hands, also you can flash from distance to distance like a phoenix can do."

Ally was amazed by the abilities that she had gained from her magical inheritance, many people only got one inheritance or no magical inheritance at all where as she had gained a large amount of inheritance that would be able to help her because of the fact that phoenix flashing would help her to travel around more, the enhanced senses would help her to tell when someone was lying to her or when they where trying to sneak up on her.

"Your bond mates have been informed that you have been to claim your magical inheritance," the goblin said with a small smile or what Ally presumed was a smile.

"Mates?" Ally said "I thought I should only have one,"

"If you had only one magical inheritance you would have only one mate," the goblin said "however you are gaining two magical inheritances therefore you have two mates,"

Ally had to admit that the goblin had a point and therefore she really couldn't argue the fact that she had two mates, it wasn't like she could refuse them anyway.

"When will I meet them?" Ally asked

"Today," the goblin said "once you have gone through that door and allowed your inheritance to change your body if there is any changes at all."

Ally gulped and did as she was told and stepped into the room and was hit by a bright light, she felt her body changing, she was growing taller, she grew another two inches and filled out more and her hair had become more blood red than the red that it had been whilst her phoenix wings had come out of her body.

As she walked back into the room she could see that her godmother was in awe of her large white wings which she allowed to move as she walked.

"What do you think Bella?" Ally asked her godmother.

"I think your mates are very lucky to have you my darling goddaughter," Bella said with a smile not only are you a great which who is smart and funny you are also a very pretty girl, it makes me proud to have been part of your life and helping to raise you Ally,"

Ally smiled and pulled her godmother into a tight hug, the belief that Bella was a crazy killer was wrong, the fact that she was a woman protective of her family was true, also that she would do anything for her family and namely Ally, Bella loved her goddaughter and truly wanted her to be happy and knew that she would protect her to the ends of the earth.

"Thanks Bella," Ally said.

"Now," Bella said "how about we go and see if either of your mates have turned up huh? I mean you never know one could have a really hot older brother that might just fancy me,"

"Maybe," Ally said and she followed her aunt back to the main room.

As she entered the room she heard shouting and as she walked past the threshold she saw her aunt arguing with an old man and two young men, the first was a redheaded man that Ally didn't know but the second was a blonde man that looked very much like a man that Bella had shown her on her wedding pictures and guessed that he was Bella's nephew Draco.

"What is going on here?" Ally asked putting a calming hand on her godmother's wand arm.

"Hello miss potter," the old man said "I am Albus Dumbledore, I was just bringing prospective mates to meet you, this is Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley."

Now it made sense, after the war Draco Malfoy had been taken as a Hogwarts ward and no one had really known why but it appeared that Dumbledore had been planning on using the Malfoy name in whichever way that he had wanted to do so. The Weasley family always seemed to be on the side of Albus Dumbledore during the war, they never strayed too far from the headmaster and had apparently looked to reap the rewards of this by getting close to the Potter family.

"Do either of you have a dragon animagus?" Ally asked them

"No," Draco said shaking his head, he didn't really want to be here but as he was Dumbledore's ward he had to do as he was told or he would have no chance of being head boy or even staying in Hogwarts.

"Don't be silly," Ron said "no one has ever had an animagus form, ever."

"Then you cannot be my mates," Ally said simply and Bella smiled, her goddaughter was smart and had kept the proceeding nice and calm which had not been good as Bella was itching to curse the headmaster but Ally had been able to disarm the argument before it had begun.

"Are you stupid?" Ron said before anyone could stop him engaging his mouth "no one has a dragon animagus."

"I do," Ally said confidently.

"I think your lying." Ron said "and I challenge you to an honour duel right now,"

"Mr Weasley I wouldn't advise this." Dumbledore said

"Fine tomorrow at Hogwarts," Ron said ignoring Dumbledore "Whose your second? Mine is my brother Bill he is a curse breaker."

Then the door opened and a man came in, he was around 6'3 in height and wore a cloak.

"Who are you?" Ron said rudely as the man barged past him and walked over to Ally.

"I am Ryan Goodnite," he said bowing to her before kissing her hand "I am one of your bondmates."


End file.
